


hand grenade with a handbag (isn't she?)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 1_million_words, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/M, Los Angeles, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"welcome to los angeles." {<a href="http://clarascarters.tumblr.com/post/136910701664/welcome-to-los-angeles">x</a>}</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand grenade with a handbag (isn't she?)

[ ](http://imgur.com/zRI3RYu)


End file.
